Up For Show
by Mythical Mew
Summary: *COMPLETE* The harsh reality of the concept of Trainers 'owning' Pokemon. A tale about a group of Pokemon, in a breeding center, only purpose in life is to be sold, trying to escape from Humanity's grasp and back into their culture. R&R Please.
1. Troubles

Up For Show : Chapter 1 : The Devising  
  
Darkness filled the Pokemon that were in this mass breeding chain. Having no freedom. All of their lives being contained in little cold cells that are just large enough so they can fit in, scraps of food in the corner no sunlight beaming down upon them. All trapped in a dark room the cages around the border like it was some wall, the door always being shut, little whispers of the owners coming from the outside, who was most likely speaking to the customers or fellow employees, this is the simple life of these Pokemon. This made all of them lose all hope and pride the cheerfulness they would usually have when in the wild or with a good trainer. All lost, diminished, now? Nothing. Sad expressions glued onto their face, no cheerfulness, showed little life. They lived in a life of sorrow and despair, their ray of hope to have a enjoyable life gets dimmer by the day. The day, one after another, consists of sitting in that cold cell, until lights pours into the room, invading the darkness. A man would enter, then take a selected Pokemon away, that Pokemon would never be seen again.  
  
So how do the owners of this mass-breeding center lure all of these Pokemon? The answer was simple; the owners would act like savages, barbarians, holding guns in their arms, eyes scanning out for a Pokemon, which they would find valuable, a Pokemon that a hopeless trainer would buy for way too much money. Once that Pokemon is found they would hunt it down like it was some sort of animal. Shoot it, throw something at it, just to the point where it was so injured that it had the strength to stay conscious, but too little strength to run away. The first few days of its captured its health would be brought up a bit, put in the showcase of one out of its many stores. Keep it there for a week or two and hope someone would buy it. If not they would be put in the back in the same health, until the owners believe that it is the right time to put it back into the showcase this decision being made if every trainer is looking for this particular kind of Pokemon.  
  
A Pokemon would not tolerate this, correct? They knew that this is not the right kind of life that they should go back into the wild. Once in a while one tried to escape, tried to break through the cage, break through those cold steel bars, sometimes one was successful at that, but never would make it out of the door. The owner would find out, as usual, and what would do? All of the owners of strict they might torture them by hurting them, possibly kill them if they were just in the mood to. Somehow, somehow, the police never knew about this not one person ever made a suspicion about this place never knew about all the tragedy that takes place.  
  
The breeding center was very popular always selling some of its Pokemon, but still dozens were in the back. Their plan seemed flawless to them that they will succeed become rich like they hoped, but they never thought about a bad case happening in every perspective . . .  
  
The sun reached the highest point in the sky. Releasing heat and yet light to the citizens who lived on Earth, humans and Pokemon. They did not appreciate the beautiful weather did not care for it. All the Pokemon trainers needed is yet another day to go out into some field and train their Pokemon, but if they spot a wild Pokemion in their sight they would chase it and use their Pokemon, which they use to be so happy to have at first, once they containted the creature. But yet it does not satisfy their greed they don't want to have just one Pokemon, which they think is strong. They want another Pokemon, once it is containted in that red and white sphere they will be happy that they caught it. They accomplished something new in that day. And of course they would brag about containing this certain creature over others. But as time passes by, day after day they don't care for that Pokemon as much anymore. They want yet another Pokemon two not being enough for him. Now they want three! Their greed is endless wanting everyone, but it will never satisfy them! This cycle continues until they have every single Pokemon possible that it is impossible to have any more. No trainer appreciates just having one Pokemon, not valuing just owning one. They take a Pokemon for granted. All trainers do.  
  
People saw this and brought it to their advantage. Make a profit off trainers' greed. How? Capturing Pokemon for themselves, an endless amount and selling them for over expensive prices knowing they are not as much. But the salesman describes the certain Pokemon in such a way that it is actually worth a value, but really every Pokemon has a sentimental value. And by the salesmen selling the Pokemon they are satisfying the trainers' greed for a few days anyway, and yet satisfying their own greed by getting a profit. They don't want a Pokemon. They want money. They want to hold a load of the green paper money that they will be able to buy anything with. This just shows every single person is greedy, even if they do not want to show it. Every person wants something and will do whatever they can to get that item.  
  
In Celadon City was a place where trainers would satisfy their greediness a Pet shop or as some people call it a breeding center. It was a big store, took up a large portion of the block. From the front it seemed to be a perfect place to serve your needs. Glass in the front Pokemin behind the class like a pack of baby Meowth playing with a ball of string. Seemed cute, yes? This was a strategy for the salesmen. Use something cute to lure them into the store and play their evil tricks to spend all the money the trainer has on them. This pet shop was part of a chain there was at least one located in every city with a Gym and in some small towns.  
  
In the store was all the Pokemon that the salesmen considered to be in right now the Pokemon that every trainer is dying to get and to use that Pokemon for any purpose. They were kept well, well-fed, groomed everyday so they looked so adorable that trainers could not resist. But if they were not sold in a week or two they were put in the cage and put in the back. Containted in small cages with little food not cared about until the salesmen decide that trainers might want to buy them again. If they were in the back, the salesmen don't care about them. The door stays locked just ignore them, their cries for help, cries for food; they just did not care their greed taking over them. John Doe, the manager of this particular store, known to be one of the most cutthroat men; would do anything for a profit; pull any trick from his sleeve to gain a little bit of profit from yesterday. Spread rumors to make his so-called "competition" go out of business, overall he being the only one who succeeds.  
  
He was a young person to be an owner of the store. He was in his mid- twenties and the only reason why he works here is because his father used to be the former owner. John had milk chocolate brown hair that was just in a mess going out in all directions tan skin tone, which matched his hair and his chestnut colored eyes. Considered handsome by some people, but everyone does not focus on his physical aspects they care about what he says and does, as he is known to be a financial genius.  
  
"Profits went up by 10% from today of last year." John Doe mumbled to himself as his fingertips pressed the corner of the business reports that he received about the store; it reviewing all the profits, taxes, etc. Seeing these numbers increase his lips curled into a smile, thinking about what he would spend his well-earned cash on. Everyday he would compare the profits from that day last year; it was sort of like a hobby for him. Something to do when bored and it just made him feel big inside.  
  
Even though the sun lit up the whole entire Earth the rays did not manage to go through the windows in the backroom, where most of the Pokemon is stored. Small little boxy windows that were located on the top covered in a black layer of dust, not being able to see the outside. Some rays escaped through the semi-clean parts beaming down on the dirty black floor.  
  
"The demands of our Pokemon are going up sir. More Pokemon are being brought and even more are being brought in. The company decided to expand their stores into other regions of the Pokemon World. Since they do not have enough Pokemon to fill up the storage capacity they are asking the mangers from the existing stores to send a few Pokemon to their new locations." A man outside of the door leading into the storage room said talking to John. His fingers wrapped around the cold golden doorknob ready to turn it to see the selection of Pokemon  
  
"Excellent. There are some Pokemon, which I would just wish to give away and use those new slots for Pokemon that would actually sell. Is there a certain kind of Pokemon that you're looking for?" John asked as the door creaked open. The light from the outside shined into the room, this being unusual as the Pokemon were usually in the dark.  
  
With the little light that was provided John and a business associate could see the Pokemon not so well, but good enough that can tell them apart.  
  
"Ah. Some rare ones you have here. Wonder why this one has not sold." The man said as he approached a certain cage.  
  
Inside was a Chikorita. Its crimson oculars glaring at the man a grin on its face the little leaf on top of its head standing up tall pads of her feet touching the bottom of the steel cell floor. The mans hand approached the Pokemon to pet it for a slight second, but instead the little Chikorita swung the little leaf on its head smacking the persons hand away. He receiving a cut instead of some little affection the Pokemon had left.  
  
"That Chikorita is very temperamental. Never showed any passion even when we first placed it in the showing area. All she did was attack the customers, by growling, releasing several attacks at them, which injured them. I would love to get that thing out of my way all it does is cause a problem. Never would cooperate and does not even care if we try to torture it in any way somehow we just find ourselves ignoring the beast." John explained to the man, as to the reason why the fellow creature attacked him, "You'd probably assume that because Professor Elm gives these away as starter Pokemon that they are passionate and would cooperate. I also thought that any trainer would buy her because she is considered rare and are very rare to find in the wild, which is usually why they are breed.  
  
The man did not bother to approach the other Pokemon his eyes scanned left to right looking at all the Pokemon making a list in his head of which Pokemon he would want to send to the new locations, "I see what Pokemon I can take off your hands. No reason why we should stay in this room." Once they walked out John closed the door.  
  
"Good one Sarah. Making the idiotic humans leave us alone." Said a Rattata that was near the Chikorita. Known to be one of the courageous Pokemon would do anything to help his friends. The type of Pokemon to be a leader, not a follower, also like the Chikorita not the type to take orders from just any person, as he would usually rebel against that.  
  
"If you only were nice to anyone." Complained a Vulpix one of the rivals of the Chikorita, but is still a friend with her in some sense. Out of all the Vulpixs' she is one of the most beautiful always grooming herself to look good and because of this she always wants to have the spotlight on her for at least one person to pay attention to her at all times.  
  
"Cessy, shut up." Barked the Chikorita once she heard the remark. Usually they argue it could be about anything they were different in so many ways, but they manage to be friends.  
  
"Do you two always need to argue?" Asked a little Mareep also friends with the Rattata, Vulpix, and Chikorita. Out of the four known to be quietest, mysterious in some ways, always goes with the flow, but will stick up for himself when necessary. He just shaked his head to the two who started to argue for absolutely no reason.  
  
"If she always did not complain then we would not have to argue in the first place." Responded Sarah (Chikorita) to Cloud, the Mareep; hearing Kaii clearing his throat she just stopped talking and looked over to him.  
  
"We do not have time to deal with this. Now for serious issues seeing how they want to transfer us to another place is the perfect time for us to escape this hellhole. I don't know how, but all I know is that we have to do it ten because it's our only chance." Said Kaii who started to devise a plan.  
  
( Authors Note: Please Review to tell me how you think fo this fiction. I have several chapters of this, five to be exact, that I wrote and saved on a floppy and forgot about until now. If you [ the readers ] enjoy this piece of work, I will continue to write thi, and revise the other chapters that have already been written. This fiction is not going to be huge, but something nice. with a touch of angst. ) 


	2. Shipping Arrangements

Chapter Two: Up For Show : Shipping Arrangements  
  
"On Friday, which is in two days a crew of movers will come and take some of the Pokemon that is in your storage room. They will come around 5:00 when the store closes and will be transporting them to several locations. If there is any specific Pokemon that you want to keep then you just tell us. In a few minutes we'll fax a list with the Pokemon that we want to transport." Said a man over the phone to John Doe. John just sat there in his office chair listening his long fingers wrapping around the receiver of the phone. His legs were lifted up and rested against the counter top of the desk. Eyes closed absorbing all of the information that the person over the phone was telling him so quickly, but every word that the man said was important.  
  
"Right. The result though is that I will lose supply of Pokemon, which is not good since every trainer is looking for a different Pokemon. Not every trainer is going to want the same thing. Now what would I get in return? I need those slots to be replaced."  
  
"Its not hard to replace these Pokemon they are so easy to contain, yet trainers are just too lazy to search for a Pokemon. It's quite funny to me. Its like they are objects, collector items. Every Pokemon has a price tag based on how many of those species exist. If they are rare there are little species of them and the demand of them are high any trainers paying any amount of money to buy them just like in an auction. The point is the following; we'll replace those slots as soon as possible the more commons one first and the rare ones later because it's hard to find them, obviously, or they wouldn't be rare. Well I just called to confirm this. Good bye Mr.Doe."  
  
"Always a pleasure." John responded as he put the receiver back onto the base of the telephone. His eyes scanned the office looking over to the boxy window, which only had a view of tall skyscrapers.  
  
John went out of his chair and went out of his office locking the door behind him, noticing that there was no one in the store not even one employee he would just decide to close the pet shop early.  
  
"Alright. I've got a plan." Said Kaii, the Rattata, once he heard the sound of the door being locked by the owner. His crimson oculars looked side by side to see if his other three accomplishes were paying attention. Seeing that they were all looking at him he would know that he had the center of the floor, "This is what we do. On Friday when they arrive they will probably load us into one big cage to save room. As they are opening our cages release any attack and jump out. Yes they will chase us so we will need a distraction. I will use my double team attack and make them try to chase me, but there will be more than one hallucination so they will be confused. Sarah then will use her razor leaf to destroy the knob on the door and you just need to push it to be open, if that does not work then Cessy will use her flamethrower to destroy the doors we can easily run through the shop. Any distractions while trying to escape Cloud will use thundershock. The main task is to escape from the store and then we can lose them once out in the city. I know it sounds a little confusing, but . . . I'll work." "Is there really a point? And what happens if this does not work. They are humans they know what do when Pokemon do not cooperate with them and you seen what happens, they're killed. The humans do not think about it they just kill you and have absolutely no regrets about it. Your plan has a high chance of not working." Mentioned Cloud the Mareep, as this is one of the first times he would talk back to any Pokemon.  
  
"I am not going to be the kind of Pokemon that is going to be pushed around by the humans. I do not deserve to have this life and I will not live this way. I am not a object I am a Pokemon they don't care about us at all they want fro us is to be sold for lots of money. We're considered objects to them and if I get killed trying to escape then so be it." Barked Kaii his tone of voice getting higher by each word and sounded more confident by be the end of his little speech, "If you do not want to be in this then don't. Die. Be treated horribly. Be contained don't ever be happy. I'm not going to force you to do anything, but I don't know why you would choose this kind of life style."  
  
"This plan is flawed. We're depending on Sarah." Joked Cessy not trying to get an argument started, but she just wanted some attention on herself, "You know Cloud, we can always change the plan we still have two days. All I know is that I'm getting out of here. If you stay you stay." Cessy extended out her moist pink tongue and groomed her fur after she said it.  
  
"Don't worry Kaii I am with you the whole way. The humans want to kill me anyway now they'll have a reason, but they have to have a tough battle with me first before I give up." Sarah said confidently.  
  
"I don't mean to be negative I am just trying to look on the other side of this situation. There is the good side and the bad side. Of course we want to see the positive side, but we got to see what could go wrong, as it can be as flawless as possible. The thing is, we really don't know what they're going to do on Friday so we should make multiple situations in our heads and figure out what to do in them. And on Friday we'll definitely have a higher chance of escaping." The Mareep said shyly as he did not want to be screamed at by the other three of them.  
  
(Authors Note: I appreciate all of those who reviewed my fiction and gave me advice, rather to continue it or not. Here is Chapter two please REVIEW and tell me how you think. I need your opinion so I know how to make the story better, or just to keep in the good stuff and take out the bad. Thank you for reading.) 


	3. Brutality

Chapter Three:  
  
As the sun started to go to the other side of the word it barely being seen in Celadon City, yet another day passed for the four Pokemon planning in the back storage room of the pet shop of how to escape from this horrible place. Another day lost and still they had a vague plan of what to do, but was not really sure that this was actually going to work. The sun released a red glow providing several different shades from yellow to a pink in the sky a spectacular sight, but no one saw the suns natural beauty.  
  
Humans and Pokemon were just continuing their lives doing whatever they need to do to survive in this chaotic world. Humans were too busy to see how beautiful the world was all they wanted was to be happy they would never take a time to smell the roses. And Pokemon they were not that great either as even though on the outside layer they look like they're in harmony they are against each other. They are not as resourceful as humans they needed to hunt different species of Pokemon so they can satisfy their hunger. They were running from their attackers hiding from the Pokemon that can potentially kill them and seeking for a weaker Pokemon as a prey.  
  
Human versus human and Pokemon versus Pokemon was usually the case, but Pokemon were against Humans too. They fought a war against each other. Humans tried to contain Pokemon for their own use, use their elemental powers to the humans' advantage. Also trying to build in Pokemon territory. Pokemon were fighting against the human for food and for their freedom. Trying to fend off the humans from invading more of their territory and trying to get the humans to stop containing the wild beasts by all means, even if that means attacking the human and not the opponent Pokemon.  
  
Even in the pet shop chain the Pokemon tried to rebel against the humans. They would sometimes escape from their cages somehow and just attack one of the employees trying to injure it so it can become free. Humans then fought against the Pokemon, as if they contain the Pokemon again they would kill it or if it was a rare Pokemon abuse it so it would not attempt to do something like that again.  
  
A Meowth tried to escape from the Pokemon Pet shop as one of the employees was planning to lock up the store and leave. The Pokemon spent days scratching the lock upon its cage and with one final swipe it was destroyed, the padlock falling to the ground. The human looked behind him to see the door of the cage swung up the Meowth using its back legs as springs to lunge forward attacking the human.  
  
The Meowth dug its claws into the employees arm, as the thick red liquid poured out of the wound the Meowth bared its sharp little teeth. The human swung his arm left and right up and down trying to get the feline off, and it succeeded. The cat fell to the ground on all fours a glare within its eyes. Several pants were released from its mouth, its head going up and down a few centimeters every time it breathed.  
  
With a smirk on his face the employee took out a gun that was in his pocket, every employee had a gun with him or her at all times. It was a small gun, a pistol, but it was quite powerful being able to kill a weak Pokemon within one hit and that is what he planned to do.  
  
With one eye shut and the other opened he aimed the gun towards the Meowth, but the Meowth still tried to attack. It sprung up from the ground again jumping u at the human its claws extended. The human just raised his leg kicking the Meowth while it was in the air.  
  
It fell back onto the ground with a loud thump. It lay on its stomach its paws extended out on the ground it breathed heavily. Blood poured from its mouth as it was kicked in its mouth a few teeth knocked out its jaw broken. The human continued to have the grin on his face. He aimed the gun at the injured Meowth and showing no human emotion he would pull the trigger. The Meowth released one more cry of pain once the bullet collided into him.  
  
Blood poured out from the back where it was shot at a rapid pace. Its tan fur turning into a disgusting shade of a purple brown because of the two colors mixing its two eyelids began to shut slowly and slowly it breathed heavily trying to survive, but the human just opened the door and closed it behind him leaving it there to die.  
  
In a matter of seconds being to weak to survive the Meowth died in the middle of the room.  
  
All the Pokemon were sleeping, but some woke up to the sound of the gunshot. All of them stared at the dead Meowth in the middle of the floor looking at the continuing growth of the puddle of blood. Pretty gruesome and no one knew that this Meowth was planning to escape.  
  
"I've been here for months, and they always said to us when we were bad that next time we would be killed, but I never knew they were that serious about it. That they would actually kill one of us without caring and just leave us here to die." Cloud said breaking the silence within the room of dozens of Pokemon that were just staring at the Meowth.  
  
"I think they just shot it today because it just shows us that there might be a higher chance of escaping tomorrow, but it still won't happen. It's a warning." Kaii responded to the remark.  
  
(Authors Note: Sorry if this chapter had too much gore I did not mean for it to be senseless it was suppose to be there for a reason. Alright well heres chapter 3, chater four will be here around Monday or so. Please review. Thanks) 


	4. Escape

Chapter Four: Escape  
  
"This is the day we hgave all been looking forward too. This is the day that we will finally be granted our wish. The wish is to be free, not to be under the control of humans, to live a normal life. If all goes well, this will succeed. If it doesn't go correctly just do whatever you can to get out. No point of getting dragged down at another ones misfortune. The objective is for at least one of us to get out of this hole. We want that to happen, we'd be very lucky if we all escaped." Kaii said, after the four Pokemon including himself had woken up from his or her slumber.  
  
"Are you saying you doubt that all four of us will make it through the front door, and outside?" Cloud responded, being the optimistic and caring one. Always he had been nervous about this whole thing and found it a huge deal that they were even attempting to do this. "Maybe we shouldn't do it then if another one's life is at stake." Always he had thought about others, Kaii had been the courageous and brave one and a little bit self involved not caring about the consequences or what happens to the others. This entire time it seems that only the Rattata had truly cared if he escaped.  
  
"No! We must do this. We don't know when another opportunity can arise," Cessy had spoken. She was the one who was a bit self involved and only cared for own well-being. She definitely was rude and did not care what other Pokemon thought except for the fact that she was beautiful and that every female Pokemon should wish to be her. She had joined this little "mission" so she could live in the outside world, so people can see her and she can do whatever she desires.  
  
"I agree with them. Hopefully no one will get hurt today except for the damn humans. Hopefully they will learn not to mess with Pokemon and just use them so they can earn a few extra dollars. So disrespecting of others, how would they feel if Pokemon had contained them in cells all day and just sold them one by one to whoever was willing to throw in some money?" Being the bold and rash one out of the group, yet had a caring heart that made her look out for the others even when it could risk her own life, Sarah had spoken  
  
"If it means getting out of this place then we should do whatever we can. Just rampage over the humans." A Nidorina said from a nearby cell. The words that were exchanged among the four pokemon seemed to be heard by the dozens of Pokemon in the room. Half of them seemed to be paying attention to them while the others caught a glimpse of the conversation for a second or two then spaced out. Some laughed at the idea of getting out and explained that it would be impossible, risky, and might as well stay in this hell hole your entire life since you aren't getting out. The four tried to ignore those comments, but Cloud seemed to get more nervous about it all after each negative comment was spoken after another.  
  
Then there were those who believed in the plan and said they would try to do whatever they can so they could escape, not caring if they died in the process since it was better being dead then living at this place. The knob was turned; noises came from the outside all of the Pokemon became shut immediately, not wanting the humans to become suspicious that the Pokemon were up to something. A few humans entered, dragging a large cage behind of them. A sneer and laugh crept onto their faces as they looked at the misery of the Pokmon. The light from the outside flooded in like a waterfall into the room making the Pokemon actually able to see more than right in front of themselves for once.  
  
There were three men, two bulky big men carrying the large metal cage as if it weighed a gain of sand then a skinny man who had a very narrow frame as he was holding a white piece of paper. Around the two large men's waist who carried the cage were little devices filled of tranquilizers just incase some of the Pokemon became routy.  
  
"Mr. Doe has made us a list of which Pokemon should be placed inside of this cage." The scrawny narrow framed man said looking at the piece of paper. "He also mentioned that an inspection of our facilities is in a week so we must clean all of the cages while we're removing the Pokemon." He continued to speak.  
  
"And if any of the Pokemon disagreed with us they'll get it. That being death or just to feel pain." One of the bulky men said. He laughed heavily thinking of the sadistic thought. The room seemed to rumble whenever he moved or laughed heavily.  
  
"Let's just get this over with. I can't stand looking at this filth." The other man said who carried the cage. The other man nodded as he completely agreed with what he said. The Pokemon were only considered pieces of cash to them. No need to think of them as anything else than objects.  
  
"Alright," The man began to look at the list and read it, then looked at the lined up cages occupied by Pokemon, "The Nidorina and Chikorita first. We'll take them in groups of two." The two men opened the large lid of the cage and approached the two cages.  
  
That is where the men were at fault. As soon as they had unlocked the cages the two Pokemon had sprung out like they were high on crack and had limitless amount of energy. The man had stepped back being a bit startled by this, but immediately withdrew the tranquilizer gun. The horn on top of Nidorina's head glowed a majestic white as a wave of white spikes had been shot at the locks of the cages, making them open instantly. The Chikorita slipped under the legs of one of the men to immediately begin the escape. A dozen or so Pokemon had jumped out of their cages in a wave, that including Kaii, Cessy, and Cloud.  
  
(Authors Note: Thanks for reading please review with what you think. Now they began the escape, will they survive and be free? Tell me your thoughts!) 


	5. Aftermath

Chapter Five : Aftermath  
  
"Get them! Doe will flip if any of these scoundrels escape!" Shouted one of the bulky men, who pulled out his tranquilizer gun and started to shoot at the Pokemon that were leaping at of their cages, lunging forward to attack the humans.  
  
"Since when did Pokemon have the brains to revolt in such a way?" The other man said as he tried to catch a Pokemon with his bare hands.  
  
Many of the Pokemon did escape, but not a large amount of them. The room was just in a complete chaos as the humans kept trying to get them, succeeding in some cases, while the Pokemon were trying to dodge the attack and find a way outside. Attacks produced by the Pokemon soared at the humans, at the walls, at the cages, anything inside that little box destroying all of its contents. Darts being shot at a fast pace injected fluids into some of the rampaging Pokemon knocking them out instantly.  
  
"Partially stun them! Take down the door! I'll try to steal their weapons!" Sarah barked at Cessy and Cloud. The origins of where Kaii was, the three did not know. They had not seen him escape or rampaging around the room but they knew he was somewhere. They all new, they shouldn't sacrifice their life just to save another.  
  
Despite them all having a close bond it was not really that deep. They all had lived inside of this breeding center and let the days pass by while talking to each other, speaking of each other's dreams, but they were all selfish inside wanting to get outside, not caring if the Pokemon next to them got out. 'It's better if one of us gets out. That's what Kaii wanted, or what it seems.' Sarah thought to herself, as she demanded these orders. If they looked for him they would be caught themselves, their dream being crumbled to dust, that cannot happen.  
  
Electrical sparks surrounded the small frame of the Mareep. The fur protecting its body from the cool weather expanded outward as the static made it grow larger. Yellow energy pulsated around its body. It let out a cry of power as electrical sparks were sent out at the three humans in the form of a thunder shock, temporarily stunning them. These Pokemon are mean to be sold, not to be trained. None of them knew advanced moves, just simple ones that are easy to bestow. "It's not working!" The two bulky men, who just seemed to grin at the attack, had shaken off the feelings of the electrical attack. Being pointed out, darts extending outward, the end needle gleaming as the light outside danced off the tip, a dart was shots were shot forward.  
  
Engulfing the frame of the frame of the Vulpix, flames began to form. It made a sounds of crackling, like they were at a fire, as it bounced off her skin and onto the floor making ashes. A column of flames was shot right at the door, which had been closed by the scrawny men as they first originally entered. Going up in smoke, the door had immediately burned down. The surrounding areas began to catch on fire. One of the men noticed, the one reading the lists, and began to get the fire extinguisher.  
  
Vines extended out, heading towards the weaponry, but missed only hitting the hands of the men. They seemed to be unfazed by the attack and began to put the Pokemoin who were unconscious, the ones who were shot or somehow hit by the humans into the cage, not caring which ones belonged there. Sarah realized this and just ran towards the door along with Cessy.  
  
A cry of pain was released from the jaws of the Mareep. At such a fast impact, such a sharp object, the needle of the dart had entered into his skin so easily. The needle injected the fluids that would make it hard for the Pokemon to maneuver properly it soon took effect. Falling to the ground, Cloud stood there, not with a single movement like it was dead. Sarah and Cessy realized this and continue to run towards the door.  
  
No other Pokemon was up and at it still except for them, the others all had been caught. Only those two had a possible chance of escaping the horrible life in which they were forced to live. The men grinned seeing the pain of the other Pokemo and began to chose after the other two. The two Pokemon were faster than the two men, the did not have to carry as much.  
  
Being startled, all the trainers who were inside of the breeding center looking for the Pokemon that he or she desires they stepped back, wondering why there are two Pokemon running from the back to the door outside. All of them had stopped what they were doing and looked at the Pokemon, wondering what they shoul do, perhaps help the two men capture them. Being in shock though, they just stood their frozen, afraid of being attacked by the Pokemon.  
  
All but a little girl was startled. She ran up to them and picked up the Fox like Pokemon. A smile crept onto her face, not one of sadistic ness and greed, but one of being happy. Black curls bounced up and down as the girl jumped up in happiness, finding the Pokemon that she adored. Hazel colored eyes starred into her mother with a look of true innocence, "Mommy, can I have this?" Somehow a little girl was able to catch the Vulpix while running, when the two men couldn't.  
  
"Yes, dear, let's us ask if we can get it." The mother had responded. The two walked towards the counter, the little girl wrapped her little arms around the Pokemon giving it a hug as she walked forward. The Vulpix gave no indication of a response.  
  
A customer had left the door slightly opened. 'Almost free!' Sarah had thought to herself, not realizing the capturing of her friend. Running with the greatest speed away from the men she slid outside of the door into the streets of Celadon/ The tall buildings surrounded the little Pokemon making her dizzy from seeing something so tall. The sun bathed her like she was on the beach. The wind brushed against her frame slightly, making her not as warm. She ran behind the store, where there was a thick patch of bushes. Inside of the bushes she peeked out, seeing the men no longer was there caring she smiled with relief. She had made it, the only one who did, but she did it. She had reached her dream.  
  
After a few minutes, Sarah crept up to the entrance of the store, wondering about the whereabouts of her friends. The door had suddenly been swung open, a little girl and her mother emerged holding a box with a Pokemon inside of it. Sarah had realized it was Cessy.  
  
"You wait here for a few minutes as I get the car, okay?" The mother had told her little child. The child only nodded with a response. With a smile on her face, the mother had walked off to her car.  
  
"Cessy?" Sarah whispered. Cessy seemed to have noticed and responded. Sarah could not see her face.  
  
"Sarah. We were all caught. I saw Cloud as we left the backroom; he was shot and thrown into the cage like he was fresh meat at a deli. Kaii well, I don't know." With no emotioj she said this, not even caring that her two friends were still contained inside of that prison. Sarah showed some sympathy and looked down at the ground, being slightly depressed and wondering what the two were doing now. "This girl, she seems nice, different then them."  
  
"Should I follow you so." Kaii's inspiration had gotten to her; she suddenly got an idea, "to get you out?" Cessy only responded with a shakeing of her head.  
  
"Live your life, despite it being a late start. I take care of myself, not you." The girl had heard a honk from the mother's cars horn. She ran up to it, immediately picking up the box containing Cessy and ran inside. This would be the last time Sarah would see her Vulpix friend. This was the last time she would be able to see any of her friends. She was now truly, alone. Before, she had friends, stuck together, now she's in a bigger place with no one. She had to learn how to adjust to the outside world, how to survive alone.  
  
Suddenly a sound of a gunshot came from the building where she was once contained. She ran to the back of the building, where the Pokemon were contained and heard one of the two large men, "You stupid Rattata!" They had shot Kaii. Now all of her friends were truly lost. No longer helping them was in her hands. She walked over to the patch of bushes and jumped inside, hiding. She would stay in there, tears flowing down her cheeks, thinking about all that she had lost just to gain a little of something else.  
  
(Authors Note: Now it is complete! Please tell me what you think of the ending, I'm sorry if it is sad. I have an idea for a sequel [Involving the same cast] so if you want to have a sequel please say so. I need for a few people to ask for one though; I don't want to write it so no one would be entertained by my work. Please note I cannot promise a sequel will be written even if you ask for one. Also please tell me your opinion on the ending. This fiction wasn't meant to be long, it was just meant to show the cruelty of trainers, or that there is a possibility that not all trainers' are nice like how the show perceives them to be; don't think it is my way to show I hate Pokemon. Thanks for reading. Review and ill review yours if you ask!) 


End file.
